


If You Needed Somebody

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: Bad Company [2]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, I regret everything, Pining, Unrequited Love, actually, and felt like writing something pathetic, i am a pathetic human being, i've got a stinking cold, it's dreadful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being woken up by Jeremy at the crack of arse in the morning is both a blessing and a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Needed Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This has no redeeming qualities AT ALL. I've been in bed sick all weekend with a stinking cold and sinus headache. I was feeling sorry for myself so decided to write something pathetic. I've also decided to add this to a previous pathetic fic and make it a pathetic series. All titles will be from Bad Company songs.
> 
> Thanks for reading this if you did and I'm sorry it's so awful.
> 
> Unbeta'd so apologies for any mistakes.

_“Should have told you by now, but I can't find the words, oh no_   
_If I could show you somehow, but I don't have the nerve, oh yeah_   
  
_You don't see me looking at you, how can love be so blind_   
_Somehow you don't notice me, sooner or later there will come a time...”_

Waking up to being jumped on by a fully grown man is not my ideal way to be woken up, even if it is Jeremy.

"Fuck off Renner, you turd," I growl at him, burrowing further under my duvet and pillows. It doesn't help because he just lifts up the duvet and burrows underneath to wriggle around next to me. "Seriously, FUCK. **_OFF._** "

"N'aww, don’t be like that mama," Jeremy whines, managing to get his fingers underneath my battered old Van Halen t-shirt to start tickling me. He gets a swift kick to the shins for that as I launch myself off of the bed to avoid him. I hate being tickled, opting instead to land on the floor with a bump, tangled in my duvet but safe from prying fingers for at least a few minutes. I groan and look up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Jeremy as the top half of his face appears over the side of the bed, mischief in his eyes.

"Some people like to sleep in. Just because you get up the crack of arse in the mornings doesn’t mean that everyone else does too," I grumble, making myself comfortable on the floor if Jeremy is going to occupy my bed. It’s not that I don't like him being around in the mornings but when he burrows under the covers, it makes my heart hurt that little bit more knowing that I won’t ever get to have that for myself.

“But I’m _boooooooored._.....” He pouts and really, you wouldn’t have thought he was 43 with that behaviour.

“Oh, go build a wall or something.....,” I grumble and pull the duvet up around my head so my voice is muffled.  “Don’t you have a house to build somewhere?  Somewhere far, far away from me and my very comfy, warm bed?”

“Nope.”

“Well, I didn’t want you in here disturbing my beauty sleep y’know,” I pop my head out of the duvet to see Jeremy looking down at me with those huge puppy dog eyes that he knows I can’t resist, especially when teamed with a pout like he’s doing now.  “No. **_NO!_** Those eyes won’t work on me. Absolutely not. No way........”

Jeremy just sticks his bottom lip out more.

“Fine, you win.  Now go and make me a cuppa, you little shit.”

Jeremy grins and bounds off towards the kitchen and I bury my head back in the duvet with a groan. Fuck Jeremy and his stupid eyes and his stupid mouth and his stupid, stupid face.  Groaning again at my own hopelessness, I untangle myself from the duvet as Jeremy comes back in with two steaming mugs of tea.  His first attempt at making my favourite beverage was disastrous but under my careful tutelage, he’s now spot on.  I clamber back up onto the bed, dragging the duvet with me and settle up against the headboard before Jeremy passes me my mug.  He plonks himself next to me and I scowl at him as my tea slops out of the mug and onto the bed.  He just shrugs and stretches out next to me.

“So, why so bored?”

“Sonni took Bubs over to see my mother for a girly day or some shit,” Jeremy replies, wheedling his sock clad toes in between my bare feet.  “The house is finished and Kris and I don’t have any current projects so for the first time in like, forever, I actually have a day off and nothing to do.”

“And you chose to come and annoy me? I’m touched, really,” I drawl but I really am secretly pleased.  Of all the things that Jeremy could be doing with his rare and precious time off, he’s currently sitting on my bed drinking tea with me.  “Well then, what did you have in mind?”

“Dunno,” Jeremy shrugs, dropping his head back against the leather of the headboard and staring out of the French windows across the other side of my bedroom. 

“Helpful,” I sigh from behind my tea mug.

“Hey, it’s not like I get days off with nothing to do that often,” Jeremy pouts again.  “Last time I remember having a day like this was what.... 2years ago?”

“Wow, OK, that’s.....Dude that sucks,” My eyebrows head north.

“Uh-huh,” Jeremy agrees, wriggling down the bed some more and turning on his side to face me so that he has to look up to see my face.  “So would you _please_ get the fuck out of bed and entertain me?”

“Such a fucking child.....” I swat the top of his head with a smirk.  “Fine. At least let me have a shower first?”

“Agreed. You stink.”

“Fuck off.”

\----------

Coming out of the shower 20mins later, fully expecting Jeremy to have headed into the lounge, I find him sprawled out on his back on the bed fast asleep.  Considering that even when he has downtime the man can’t sleep, I’m not in the least bit surprised.  And it’s not the first time I’ve found him asleep in my bed either.  The first time he did it, I woke up in the middle of the night and nearly brained him with my bedside lamp thinking that he was burglar (what on earth a burglar would be doing sleeping in my bed I haven’t the foggiest).

The second time he did it, I came home from a day out with friends and found him face down on the bed, fully clothed and snoring softly.  I had just shrugged and left him there, eventually wrestling the duvet out from under him when I went to bed.  He was gone when I woke up in the morning.

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth time was because he was drunk and had just wanted somewhere to pass out.  If I remember rightly, I’d passed out along with him as well as Sonni. 

The seventh time, I asked him why he kept doing it and he had just shrugged and said that there was just something about my bedroom that he found soothing and sent him right off to sleep.  When Sonni had told him that she was pregnant, I found Jeremy in my bed _a lot._ It’s not that he didn’t want kids, I knew that he did, I think that the fact it was finally happening had freaked him out so he wasn’t sleeping.  I had eventually kicked him out and told him to stop leaving Sonni on her own because she was probably freaking out just as much as he was.

So now, I just leave him to nap.  He’s obviously tired so I leave him be and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. He never naps for more than an hour anyway so it’s no surprise when turn around with a plate full of fried breakfast to see Jeremy in the kitchen doorway rubbing his eyes and looking utterly adorable.  The man is 43, he shouldn’t be able to look adorable but he does.  His t-shirt is all crumpled, his hair is standing up at all angles and when he stretches, I can see the sliver of skin between the waistband of his jeans and his shirt that always manages to make my mouth water.  His eyes are still sleepy and when he aims that lazy smile at me, I’m surprised I’m not a puddle of goo on my kitchen floor.

“Any of that for me?” Jeremy yawns and points at the plate in my hand piled high with a fried breakfast.  He crosses the kitchen and slides onto a stool at the counter.  He always sits in the same place, within arm’s reach of the coffee machine and just close enough to lean over and snatch bacon straight out of the frying pan whenever I’m cooking it.  It’s one of the reasons that whenever he’s in the house, I make extra sized portions.  I take the stool next to Jeremy and put the plate between us before handing him a fork.  He grins at me and shoves some bacon in his mouth.  “What would I do without you, huh?”

“Have to cook your own breakfast? Drink your own coffee?  Hire a dog sitter?”

“Exactly!”

I roll my eyes at him but can’t help smiling.  As much as it pains me, I do love having Jeremy around.  Whilst I know I’ll never get to have him for myself, mornings like this are some of my favourites.  Sitting in my kitchen eating breakfast in comfortable silence with the man I’m secretly in love with.  I try to convince myself that one day I’ll tell him how I feel but I know I never will.  I’m in the friend zone and there’s no going back from that.  Besides, he has Sonni and no matter how much she tries to convince me otherwise, I’m never going to tell him.  Ever.  I’m amazed that he hasn’t caught me looking at him yet in all the time we’ve known each other.  Everyone else seems to notice so lord knows how he hasn’t.

“So what are we doing today then?  Please tell me I didn’t just get up ridiculously early and get showered just so we can sit in front of the TV all day while I thrash you at Mario Kart.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” Jeremy says around a mouth full of scrambled eggs.  “ _You_ thrash _me_ at Mario Kart?”

“Oh, you know it,” I say from behind my mug of tea.

“Challenge accepted,” Jeremy grins.  “But later.  Figured we could take the bikes out for a blast first.”

“Sounds good to me,” I nod.  “You take care of the dishes while I go brush my teeth then I’ll meet you out front.”

Brushing my teeth, I silently judge my reflection in the mirror for not just kicking Jeremy out when he’d woken me up earlier.  It’s getting worse.  It’s getting harder and harder to be around him and not just blurt out my feelings or kiss him senseless. 

But, I’m his friend, a position I put myself in when I didn’t make a move when I first got to know him.  And now he has Sonni and Ava so in the friend zone I’ll stay. 

Guess I’m just a glutton for punishment.

_“If you needed somebody, like the way that I need you_   
_If you wanted somebody, like the way that I want you, yeah...”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If You Needed Somebody by Bad Company from the album Holy Water  
> Should have told you by now, but I can't find the words, oh no  
> If I could show you somehow, but I don't have the nerve, oh yeah 
> 
> You don't see me looking at you, how can love be so blind  
> Somehow you don't notice me, sooner or later there will come a time, baby 
> 
> If you needed somebody, like the way that I need you  
> If you wanted somebody, like the way that I want you, yeah 
> 
> Oh yeah, the way that I want you 
> 
> If I could hold you tonight, it would last me forever  
> But the time's never right, when will we be together, oh no 
> 
> If I could make you understand, what you're doing to me  
> Maybe there will come a time, when sooner or later I will make you see, baby 
> 
> If you needed somebody, like the way that I need you, baby tonight  
> If you wanted somebody, like the way that I want you 
> 
> Ooh, if I could tell you now, the way you make me feel  
> Ooh, if I could show you somehow, don't you know my lovin' is oh so real 
> 
> If you needed somebody, like the way that I need you, baby tonight  
> If you wanted somebody, like the way that I want you 
> 
> (if you need somebody) I need you, I want you, I gotta tell you  
> Oh The way that I need you  
> And if you wanted somebody, yeah the way that I want you...


End file.
